


Eyes on Me

by orphan_account



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Dom!Shane, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Swingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Ryan makes out with Steven while Shane and Andrew watch.





	Eyes on Me

One of the qualities about Ryan that Shane greatly admires would be his ability to make things work. Unlike Shane, who overthinks things in great detail, Ryan plans things out but also knows to seize opportunities right quick when they present themselves. If things had been up to Shane, they would have happened, except not as quickly as it did.

Somehow, Ryan had succeeded in initiating things just a few days after he’d gotten Shane’s consent. He’s not sure how. He’s not sure when he even managed to pull things off. But he did.

Case in point: Getting Shane, Andrew and Steven gathered together in Steven’s resort room. They, namely Steven and Ryan, had been in the middle of playing some basketball simulation game that Shane was only half paying attention to, content to tinker with his phone while Andrew indulged them by watching politely. His attention is only brought back to the present when he absentmindedly registers heated debating in the background. Just in time too- to acknowledge the fleeting glance Ryan passes his way with a subtle dip of his head.  _Go ahead._  
  
“Yeah what a load of horse shit. Why don’t you shut up and put your mouth to better use, Steven.” 

“You know what? Maybe I will!”

It’s Steven that makes the first move, curling fingers against the front of Ryan’s shirt to yank him all the way closer and seal their lips together. But Ryan is by no means any less assertive about what he wants because he secures his arms around Steven’s waist and with a single sharp movement,  _drags_  the taller man into his lap.  _Show off_. The thought has Shane’s lips twitching. He has to suppress laughter then when he thinks to look over at Andrew, just so to check that everyone’s on the same page. Not that he’d think they would be inconsiderate enough not to have discussed this arrangement with Andrew prior to it. It’s just important to check and check again, that’s all.

The poor man’s gaze flits from Ryan and Steven making out to Shane and back to them repeatedly. And Shane understood his silent question-  _Were we supposed to do something too?_  His mounting awkwardness was so palpable that it’s difficult to keep a straight face.   
  
Shane decides to have mercy on Andrew’s fraying soul, clapping his shoulder in passing and squeezing in reassurance when he stands and walks by. He takes his time, opening the cooler to assess his options. Wine. It’ll have to do. Before long, he returns with two wine glasses and an opened bottle. One of the glasses is presented to Andrew with a tilt of Shane’s head and a raised brow.

Eventually, Andrew reaches out to take the glass from him, fingers wrapped around the stem tighter than necessary and Shane huffs out a quiet laugh as he pours him a glass before filling his own. Satisfied, he leans back into his own seat and crosses his legs so that his right foot rests squarely on his knee in a leisurely manner. He takes a sip of the wine and beckons at Ryan and Steven.  _Relax. Enjoy the show._

And Andrew must have comprehended what Shane had been meaning because some of the tension bleeds out of his shoulders and he redirects his attention. Shane doesn’t need any prompting to follow suit.

There’s something both a touch peculiar and thrilling at the same time to be watching Ryan with someone else. Namely because Shane knows  _him_  intimately. He knows he kisses hard, like he’s barely holding on to self restraint. Like he has to contain himself from devouring him whole. And Shane remembers feeling that exact heat, the  _sting_  of his teeth against his lower lip when he licks his way into his mouth. Just the ghost of a memory alone is enough to make him a lot warmer under his collar.

He knows that for all Ryan’s teasing about Shane being a show off, Ryan himself is a born performer. He likes to play things up as much as Shane does. Likes basking in attention-  _his_  attention. And the knowledge that Ryan wants to share his enjoyment with Shane is more than enough to rile him up. _Oh_  the things he has in store for him later.

Ryan groans into Steven’s mouth, hot and heavy as he slips his tongue in to meet his. Shane watches him bury his fingers into Steven’s hair, yanking slightly, and his own breath hitches. He feels Andrew shift in his seat restlessly, a quiet gasp released when Ryan trailed his hand down to Steven’s ass and shamelessly squeezes, eliciting a whimper.

Steven isn’t shy about his own desire to explore either, rucking up Ryan’s shirt to reveal slivers of skin as he kneads and strokes across the expanse of his well toned torso. When they pulled apart for air, their lips were tinted pink, spit slicked with pupils blown wide from pleasure. There’s no time wasted- quick breathes were taken before they’re scrabbling for contact again, reconnecting their lips in fierce hungry kisses.  _Beautiful._

With Ryan, Steven is playful. Competitive even. Each striving to see what they could do to make the other feel even better. Matching their efforts, trying to go a step further. Until they’re both grinding their hips against one another, clumsy at first before they grow better accustomed to each other, adjusting to fit and Shane has to cross his legs a little tighter to keep himself from reaching out. To keep himself from touching them, touching  _himself_.

Beside him, Andrew seems to not be faring any better. Breathing coming in deep puffs as he all but squirms in his seat, riveted at the scene unfolding in front of them and clutching the stem of his wine glass so tightly, his knuckles were white.

Ryan presses up closer when Steven rakes his nails down his back, shuddering and goes for his neck. Shane watches him press kisses against the pale column of Steven’s throat, seeking out the other’s pleasure points with his mouth and teeth, leaving the faintest of indents against the areas he’d touched. He’s teasing when he kisses right below Steven’s ears and nips before he grips Steven’s hips hard and ruts up sharply so that Steven could feel him even through his pants. Could get an inkling of how much good he could deliver to him. And Shane takes delight in knowing that it’s something that Ryan remembers from  _him_.

He’s halfway through his glass of wine when Steven’s quavering curses grew in frequency and with how much he’s babbling, he doesn’t have to be a genius to know that he’s close. And by the looks of things, so is Ryan because he sinks his teeth against the juncture of Steven’s neck and bites down  _hard_ , tearing a breathless “Oh!” from Steven as he shudders and cums in his pants.

He hears glass clink when Andrew sets his glass down, in favour of gripping at the arm rests of his chair with shaking fingers. Flushed red and slightly hunched as if to preserve the remnants of his dignity and prevent himself from fucking Steven’s brains out right then and there. And Shane thinks he can relate. But they have a promise to keep so until then, he’s going to have to be content with watching.

Watching Ryan coax Steven through his orgasm. Watching him press his face against the crook of Steven’s neck when he himself finally cums with a shiver. Watching the both of them pant and breathe in tandem.

He stands when they’ve regained what little composure they could, steps slow and deliberate so he doesn’t vibrate out of his own skin. Crossing over to stand behind Ryan, he trails a hand down his jawline and lifts his chin so that Ryan would be looking up at him, eyes still glazed and hazy from the euphoria of release. Shane dips down to press a kiss to his lips, kept deliberately chaste. For now.

“Well. Gentlemen, that was quite a show.” His remark is light when he finally trusts himself to speak without his voice wavering. “I’d love to stay and chat but I’m afraid Ryan and I have some business to tend to. So we’ll be taking our leave.”

He knows Steven’s gaze is following his hand when he trails it across Ryan’s chest. Shane’s gently but firmly guiding Ryan towards the door once Steven recovers enough to clamber off, an arm slung across his shoulders, sides bumping lightly ever so often.

He pauses to look back right before the door fully closes, lips curving up into a grin. “Have fun.” 

They’d barely taken two steps away from the door before a loud thump is heard, followed by a whined “Andrew!” that dissolves into giggles and moans.

“Did you have a good time?” He shifts his arm away from Ryan’s shoulders when Ryan moved and allows him to interlace their fingers together. And as they walked down the hallway towards their own room, something warm and fond settles in his chest when his companion smiles and crinkled his nose at him.  
“That’s the cheesiest fucking line I’ve ever heard…I had a great time. You?”  
  
“Yeah.” The answer came easily. Honestly. Shane produces the keycard to their own room and taps it against the digital lock, an audible click punctuating the silence formed by a lull in their conversation. 

“And we’re about to have an even better one to end the night. So you best be prepared, baby.”

It’s so satisfying how effective it was to see Ryan shiver in anticipation just by allowing his voice to drop a notch lower.

And it’ll be even more so once he realises what Shane has in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can let me know what you think of it in the comments or over here at my [blog](https://spoopybruh.tumblr.com/)


End file.
